The Great Tower
Level 1 Notes - Enter the north door to get Dragon Sword from a ghost around 8E, 14N - Enter the north door to get the Gem of Power from a mob of Magicians. Messages - 19E, 9N - World Note - “Danger waits for those who tarry.” Unknown what this is in reference to. - 8E, 19N - World Note - “The darkness hides many things.” Unknown what this is in reference to. - 1E, N2 - World Note - “Only a powerful weapon can slay the beast that guards the staff.” A sharpened upgraded Dragon's Blade will work. - 0E, N2 - World Note - “Not all is revealed in the beginning” Potentially referring to the map not being revealed until traversing back down from Level 10. - 12E, 8N - World Note - “The dragon may be driven off with blunted weapons, but only a Dragon Blade will” Description cut off. Assuming that only a Dragon Blade will work. Level 2 Notes - When coming up from the West, Spider Amulet is at 18E, 5N. - When coming up from the East, the Gem Of Power can be found on random mobs. Messages -  18E, 5N - Spider Amulet - World Note - “You have found a golden amulet, shaped like a spider.” - 3E, 18N - World Note - “A piece may be used more than once.” The blank piece of Cirinik's puzzle is used multiple times. Level 3 Notes - When coming up from the West, the Sword of Stealth is available on random mobs. - When coming up from the North, the Fire Shield and Demon Sword are available on mobs - near 5E, 17N. - When coming up form the South, the Fire Shield is available on random mobs. - 2E, 8N - Teleporter to (3E, 7N)  - 2E, 11N - Teleporter to (3E, 7N) - 1E, 14N - Teleporter to (3E, 7N)  - 2E, 14N - Teleporter to (4E, 15N)  - 2E, 17N - Teleporter to (3E, 7N) Messages - 0E, 18N - World Note - “8 squares east and 5 squares north of the Tower of Pain lies the entrance.” The Castle has an exit from The Catacombs at this location. There is no entrance. - 10E, 17N - World Note - “The pieces are properly oriented.”  -  18E, 7N - World Note - “The carving on the wall shimmers...”  - 18E, 8N - World Note - “Carved into the wall before you is the image of a giant spider. The Spider Amulet from Level 2 opens this wall. Level 4 Notes - Ring of Quickness, Frost Shield and Staff of Healing are available on this floor randomly. -  13E, 10N - Teleporter to 11E, 17N Messages - 17E, 14N - World Note - “Strike not against those who offer no threat.” -  15E, 4N - World Note - “Give up your quest and serve Malokor!”  - 0E, 13N - World Note - “The path of the final testing extends through three levels of this tower.” - 10E, 1N - World Note - “Beware the moving walls.” -  10E, 19N - Teleporter to The Castle (1E, 1N) - 0E, 0N - Teleporter to The Great Tower, Level 5 (3E, 8N) Level 5 Notes - 12E, 8N - Golden Key - Shield of Giants and Sword of Heroes available on this floor randomly. - 17E, 0N - Teleporter to The Castle (1E, 1N)  -  15E, 19N - Rod of Healing  - 1E, 1N - Portal up to The Great Tower, Level 6 (1E, 1N) Messages -  15E, 15N - World Note - “Give up you quest and serve Malokor!”  - 2E, 0N - World Note - “A peaceful shaman waves to you.” / “The shaman bids you farewell.”  - 2E, 1N - Shaman Message - “N and S, through tips of +’s are the first step through the tele-maze.” - 0E, 3N - World Note - “The floor before you is liquified!” Have a witch here cast FREEZ. - 1E, 14N - World Note - “Northwest, then out, then try again.”  Regarding the Teleport Maze on Level 6. - 1E, 13N - World Note - “The teleport maze lies ahead.”  - 10E, 19N - World Note - “Sometimes they move North or South.” - 1E, 0N - World Note - “Sometimes they move left or right.” - 19E, 14N - World Note - “Sometimes they move left or right.” -  0E, 0N - Popup Note - “You have completed the first part of the journey through the Great Tower. You have all gained much experience.”  Level 6 Notes Teleport Maze solution - Stay in the T's: N, S, W, N Messages - 1E, 1N - Portal down to The Great Tower, Level 5 (1E, 1N) - 0E, 19N - World Note - “Give up your quest and serve Malokor!” - 13E, 15N - World Note - “Give up your quest and serve Malokor!” - 0E, 1N - Popup - “Congratulations. You have completed the second part of the Journey. You have learned much, and grown.” - 2E, 3N - Portal up to Great Tower, L7 (2E, 3N) - 2E, 14N - Silver Key - 19E, 19N - World Note - “Beware the false path.” Potentially referring to an alternate and incorrect solution to Cirinik's Puzzle. Level 7 Notes Cirinik's Puzzle solution is the path to walk through Level 7. A blue dragon wanders the halls of Level 7. Messages - 8E, 2N - World Note - “The first piece of the maze is solved.” - 13E, 2N - World Note - “The second piece of the maze is solved.” - 16E, 6N - World Note - “The third piece of the maze is solved.” - 14E, 7N - World Note - “The fourth piece of the maze is solved.” - 8E, 8N - World Note - “The fifth piece of the maze is solved.” - 3E, 10N - World Note - “The final piece of the maze is solved.” - 2E, 5N - Popup - “Congratulations. You have completed the third part of the Journey. You have learned much, and grown.” - 9E, 17N - World Note - "Time to use your homing stick." When stepping into this square from the east (possibly all directions), walls go up around the party and they are trapped. Level 8 Notes The highlighted section does not appear to be reachable. The portal links to a similarly unreachable section in Level 9. Messages - 5E, 14N - World Note - “Those that serve Malokor will rule Tagor-Dal forever!” - 12E, 8N - World Note - “Four staves are possessed by servants of Malokor.” - 4E, 0N - World Note - “The dragon’s tooth will remove the final obstacle.” Level 9 Notes The highlighted section does not appear to be reachable. The portal in the southern section links to a similarly unreachable section in Level 8. - 12E, 16N - Teleporter to Trolls Tunnels (9E, 13N) - 14E, 13N - Teleporter to Trolls Tunnels (9E, 13N) Messages - 10E, 13N - Pop Up - “Will you take the Staff of Fire and join with the forces of Malokor?” If you say "yes", you will find the "Staff of Fire". When picked up it will ready itself and can not be unreddied until a shaman removes the curse on the weapon. According to Cirinik's Tombe, it is not the true Staff of Fire. Casts FIREB. - 1E, 19N - World Note - “Cirinik lives.” - 18E, 1N - World Note - “Trust in yourself.” - 3E, 3N - World Note - “Stealth and Theft may serve you best.” Level 10 Messages - 2E, 17N - World Note - “There are eleven, not ten.” In reference to the number of levels in The Great Tower. - 18E, 0N - World Note - “Those who bear the amulet shall journey upwards...” This is the entrance to Level 11. The Ancient Amulet from The Lair allows passage. - 0E, 6N - World Note - “It is best to let sleeping dragons lie.” Potentially in reference to the red dragon on Level 1. The dragon can be bypassed when looking for the Staff of Life by having a Thief STEAL the Dragon's Tooth, and then having the party retreat. A sharpened Dragon Sword can also fell the red dragon though. - 10E, 9N - Popup Note - “Congratulations! You have finished the final maze. Now you must find the Staff of Life.” Take the center portal down to Level 1. Level 8 9 10 Portals Level 11 Notes It appears the four squares in the upper left and the four squares in the bottom right are unreachable. The walls disappear when moving north starting at 12E, 3N. The teleporter has 3 sides to enter but all appear to go to the same location. Messages - 1E, 18N - Popup - "A little known fact is that elebrant had a werid brouther named Groucho, and he kept him in this tower." In unreachable area, unknown what this means. - 1E, 6N - World Note - "There is a portal here." Down to The Great Tower Level 9, 1E, 6N. - 8E, 7N - World Note - "What you see may not be what you get." Unknown. - 13E, 7N - Popup - "This level still under construction. Advance at your own risk! Hard hats recommended!" - 13E, 2N - Popup - "Within these rooms lie but samples of the forces controlled by Malokor." - 12E, 2N - Popup - "Here's an oldie. What's big and red and eats rocks?" Riddle answer is "big red rock eater". This spawns a ruby dragon which drops a "big red rock". No known use for "big red rock". Dragon is killable using a Dragon Sword that has been sharpened by the Blade Master. Otherwise the dragon will retreat instead of die. Killing the dragon drops no loot. - 18E, 2N - World Note - "Projective space is fun, isn't it?" - 0E, 17N - "Your right feels like your left." "One more message can't hurt anything." - 0E, 2N - "Your right feels like your left." - 0E, 7N - "Your right feels like your left." - 4E, 8N - Popup "You've had enough fun for now. Maybe you'd like to go on home, eh?" When answering "yes", this teleports the party back to the Barracks. - 14E, 18N - "noon or night, the time will be right." Unknown - This teleporter appears to only work when the in game time is "afternoon". When it is the afternoon, teleporter goes to The Great Tower Level 9, E19, N6. This area was previously unreachable. To Do Kill the blue dragon instead of it retreating. End?